CATastrophe
by Akasha Rose
Summary: During March, Jet and her friends are getting really stressed with the upcoming OWLS in a few months. That's when they come up with a plan, read to find out more.
1. The plan

CATastrophe

Chapter 1- The plan

It was three days before April; there came the stress from the teachers, as well as Hermione constantly reminding everyone that the OWLs were drawing ever nearer. Of course with that the entire fifth year students were under a considerable amount of stress, but Hannah Abbott became the first to receive the Calming Draught from Madam Pomfrey after she burst into tears during Herbology and sobbed that she was too stupid to take exams and wanted to leave school now.

For others, stress was a not a big issue on them at the moment, especially with Jet, her friends and her sisters. It was after dinner down in the Great Hall, they headed back up to the Gryffindor common room to enjoy a nice relaxing evening, but of course that was not going to happen too soon.

Jet was seventeen years of age, two years older than most of the fifth years, and that's what year she was in though (long story, and very complicated to describe). Jet had red hair that fell down to her shoulders so nicely. Her eyes were a reflection of the silver moon in the night sky, or so what most people say they looked like. That night, she wore her dark blue jeans with her red turtleneck. She was not into wearing any other colours, especially pink; it was not her favourite colour ever. Her sisters were the same as her, even with the same expressions, basically a frown that played on their faces. They also had the same pale complexion.

Isla was a year younger than Jet, she too was in her fifth year. She had golden brown hair that was wavy all the way down to her elbows. She had such a glow around her. She was always in a peaceful state and calm, even in the most stressful of states. A smile always sat on her lips at every moment. That's basically how Jet fell in love with her when she met her. At that point of time, Isla was wearing her knee length blue jean skirt; her shirt was a rose coloured blouse. Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise colour. It was like the water in the Caribbean.

After Jet gave the Fat Lady the password (Calming Draught) the group of girls headed into the room. Everyone else was sitting on the couches, and chairs revising through all their notes preparing for the OWLs in the next two to three months. As the girls moved through the room, Jet saw three people start to shake uncontrollably in their seats.

This was starting to get insane; it was no wonder why people were given something for their nerves. But of course, Jet could not get herself worked up into a huge amount of anxiety, especially when she was now a couple of weeks pregnant, stress would really cause serious problems on the child. So Jet had to make sure she was calm and relaxed at all times.

Sitting in the corner with her mountains of books was Hermione Granger. She was so intent on finishing any homework before starting her revising. She was one of those people who put a lot of strain on them over something like this.

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" Jet asked cautiously.

"Nah, not now, talk later," Hermione replied a little agitated.

Jet swore she could see Hermione start to twitch with edginess. Without bothering her anymore, the girls decided to head up to Jet's room. It was connected with Hermione, Parvati, Lavender and two other girls' room. She loved that she had her own room since she shared it with Isla and her first child Ivy.

Ivy was now just a year and two months. She was such a great joy to Jet and Isla. Her eye colour was just like Jet's a nice gray look. At that moment she was out with the nanny, who was walking Ivy around.

"Okay, there is a lot of tension that I don't really want around me right now." Jet said as she sat down on her bed.

"So what should we do to get our minds off all of this?" asked Rowan, Jet's sister.

"I'm not totally sure," Isla said.

"I'm going to need to go for a walk," Jet said in a scream of hysteria after five minutes rolled by. For some reason the pressure finally got to her.

"That would be wise," Isla said getting up from the chair near the fireplace.

The girls got out of the room and headed back down to the common room. The tension increased a lot since they left the room ten minutes previous. Hermione of course was still sitting in the corner working very hard.

"So, how's it going?"

"Work now."

"Okay, insanity has finally gotten to her."

Once more, the girls left the common room to walk around the halls to clear their minds. Thankfully the halls were deserted making it easier for them to walk around in quiet.

"So, what should we do now?" Natalie asked, another sister to Jet.

"I have no clue, I just want to stay away from all the stressful people," Jet replied.

As the group of girls rounded the corner, they almost bumped into Sakura a very close friend of theirs; she had green full elbow length hair. Cat ears popped out from underneath her hair. She was wearing her usual green outfit (which was her favourite colour); as well she had black spots all over the outfit. She was slim, and very beautiful. Her life was so peaceful, even though that was not her. She was not a tamed cat, she was always on the go, raising havoc wherever it need be.

"Whoa, sorry Sakura."

"No problem, where are you girls going?"

"Just around, we're so bored, I don't feel like being near any stress."

"Same here, I'm actually trying to figure out a plan right now."

"For what?" Celeste asked curious.

"Not here, come on over here," Sakura ushered her friends to a deserted classroom which has never been used before.

Before the girls got into the room, footsteps sounded behind them. Three of the girls jumped up and the rest turned around to see Fred and George Weasley standing behind them.

"Holy crap you guys, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry about that," Fred started.

"So what are you girls doing?" and George finished, both sporting mischievous smiles.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure, if it's good," Fred and George said in unison.

"Okay, come with us, I'll tell you my plan," Sakura motioned for everyone to go into the room. When everyone was inside the room, Sakura shut the door.

"Now, you all know all about my origin, that I've been a cat girl for a long time. The only reason I'm actually putting this plan together is for the stress, you know, to liven things up, and to piss off Professor Umbridge royally.

"So basically what you want to do is to turn the entire school into cat people?" asked Celeste.

"Yeah, basically."

"Sweet." The twins said in unison and in awe.

"Okay, so the ingredients are a little tricky, I have most of them." Sakura said pulling out a sheet of paper with the ingredients on them. "Now the ingredients consist of…

-One sprig of fresh catnip

-The jingle of a bell

-The essence of a tiger

-The fur of a kitten

-Three drops of fresh milk

-And the jewel of Bast

Like I said I have most of the ingredients, the jewel of Bast was given to me because I am a feral cat girl from Arcania. The Jewel Bast must simmer in the cauldron for two days and the potion made on the third day."

"Holy, that's a lot of ingredients," said Rowan.

"Now, we're going to need someone who is skilful at making potions," Sakura said. "Or this could all go deadly."

"I am, I would love too, but um…not at this present time. I'm still not sure what the side effects of the potion might me. But Hermione might be able too."

"You want to bring her into this?" Sakura asked sceptically.

"Look, I haven't seen Dreama in a while, so Hermione would be the best choice in order to do this."

"Okay, but would she be able to snap out of her little stress issue and do this?"

"Sure she will."

"All right, now, the potion itself would be…" Sakura went on to tell them about the potion, but Jet left when she heard something outside in the hall. She opened the door and went down the hall to find that no one was there.

"So there's a possible chance that it will last from one to…" Sakura said that was when Jet came back in and heard, "seven months or permanent."

"What? It'll be seven months or permanent?" Jet freaked from the doorway.

"No, no, you didn't hear it correctly. I said it would be from one month to seven months, or if for someone reason, it might be permanent."

"Oh yeah, that's a great thing to be telling me. So what about my child."

"Right, it'll be okay, I assure you. If something goes wrong, I'll give you a potion to reverse the effects. Yes there is a potion but I don't want to use it if we can help it. So this is how is goes, if the potion wares off, but you still hear purring from within you, then I'll give it to you."

"Thank you so much Sakura."

Sakura gave a devious look at her friends with a smile growing on her lips. "So you think you are up for it?"

"Definitely!" Everyone agreed.

"All right, come on, hands in. On the count of three, one…two…three…Cat's rule!" Everyone raised their arms in a triumphant cry.

"Okay, before we go, we need a cauldron and boiling hot water." Sakura said as she took out the jewel Bast.

"There's one over here, everything's all set," Rowan said filling it up a good portion of the way and setting it under the already lit on fire.

"Okay, we'll meet tomorrow to get the rest of the plan into action," Sakura said after she placed the jewel into the water.

With that, everyone left the room, careful not to be caught by anyone and headed up to the Gryffindor common room for a well-deserved goodnight sleep.


	2. The second day

CATastrophe

Chapter 2- The second day

Once everyone got back into the Common Room, Fred and George headed up to their dormitories for sleep. Sakura, Drisana, and Galatea headed for the girls dormitories before the others. Four other people sat on the couches relaxing in front of the fire. As for the others, Jet, Isla and Rowan were heading up to their dormitories for a good night sleep. But before they got the stairs, they saw Hermione sleeping in a chair.

"Come on, we better take her to bed," Jet said.

"Jet, get her arms, and I'll get her legs," Rowan replied.

"Sure thing. Isla you have to be my eyes."

"No problem."

Jet went over to the chair where Hermione was sound asleep and took both of her arms and lifted her up. Rowan picked up Hermione's legs and both girls carried Hermione up the stairs to her room. Along the way Isla helped Jet and Rowan step up each step, making sure that they wouldn't fall.

By the time the girls reached the rooms, they were out of breath. Isla opened the door to Hermione's room and Jet and Rowan stepped inside and placed Hermione on her bed and put the covers over her.

"Thank you so much Rowan."

"No problem. Holy she's heavy," Rowan groaned.

"Don't say that when she's awake," warned Jet.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Rowan left the room to her room, and Jet and Isla headed into their room next door. Sleeping soundly in the crib near their bed was their daughter Ivy. She looked so cute and peaceful. While Isla went to get changed in the bathroom, Jet just smiled down at her daughter.

"You have the most luckiest life ever, you know that, hmm?"

When Isla got out of the bathroom, Jet quickly went inside and changed into her ankle length midnight blue nightgown. When she was all changed she headed back into her room and crawled into bed.

"Night Isla."

"Night Jet."

After that the two girls were out like a light. Sleep came easy to them, taking them into peaceful dreams. But of course, a pleasant nights sleep means an early morning wake.

It was a little past seven when either girl's woke up. Isla was a little more awake than Jet was. Jet was even more exhausted than she ever was in her life. But after getting in the shower and changing into her school uniform, she felt a little more awake.

"Okay, so Aretha will be coming in a little bit to look after Ivy for the day."

"Well at least we have an idea who's coming this time."

"There was a mix up, okay?"

"Whatever, I heard there's waffles," Isla said changing the subject.

"Oy wait up."

The two girls ran down into the common room where they saw Hermione sitting on the couch still waking up. She was rubbing her neck, for a possible neck ache from last night of sleeping on the chair.

"Morning Hermione."

"Morning."

"Hey, I was wondering, by any chance are you done you're homework?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Um…do you have your uh…revising under control?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, uh…"

"Why?" asked Hermione in an annoyed tone.

"We need help with a potion we're making."

"Jet, you are the best potions maker ever in our year."

"Yeah, well there's some side effects to it and I don't want to figure them all out right now."

"Sure, you mind telling me what it is?"

"Tonight, not here or now."

"Okay, show me tonight."

With that, the three girls left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Along the way, they passed quite a lot of people on their way down to the Great Hall.

Once sitting down on the benches, Isla began to collect her breakfast while Jet picked at a few things. Hermione busied herself with a drink of Pumpkin juice while waiting for the morning paper to arrive.

"So uh Jet, what's with the nervousness?"

"Nothing, I uh…nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Does it have something to do with the potion?"

"Possibly."

"Just tell me then."

"Can't too many people."

"Okay, fine."

After breakfast, Jet and Isla headed back up to the common room to collect their books for the next classes. Sitting in the common room was Aretha holding Ivy in her arms.

Aretha was a Nymph that was the best babysitter they had since Nikki. She had hair the colour of sun on a nice summer day. Pieces of her hair fell on her light brown skin. Her eyes were the colour of teal. She was the Nymph of water.

"Morning girls."

"Hey Aretha, what's going on?" Jet asked.

"Hmm, not bad, I'm not complaining," Aretha said with a soft laugh.

"That's cool, well we'd better head out, we got our stuff now, so see ya later."

"Bye you two."

Once in the hall again, they came up to Sakura who was talking with Drisana. Casually they walked up beside the two women.

"Hey, how's it going?" Drisana asked surprised. Drisana had dark brown hair that hung nicely down her back to her waist. She had dark eyes, no one could really tell what colour they were. Her background was Hindu, she met Jet and her sister during third year, and ever since then they've been friends.

"Not bad, you?"

"Not bad, did you talk to her?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, and she said she will."

"Excellent, did you tell her what it was?"

"No, we're going to wait for tonight."

"Fair enough."

The entire day was just another boring day. Classes went by almost like a roller coaster, fast then slow, then back again, just dragging along at its own pace. The entire time, Jet couldn't wait to tell Hermione the plan, praying that she wouldn't freak out too bad, especially after what happened in second year.

Boredom finally hit near the end of the class of the day, of course that meant Divination class, only good thing was it was no longer Professor Trewlaney, it was now Firenze. But problem being it was still boring. The last class decided to take forever, which put Jet into a slumber. When the class was over, Jet was still a little dazed from what was going on. Isla had to snap Jet out of her trance before dinner.

During dinner Sakura and Jet with the others were all sitting at the table talking. Hermione was near them also in the conversation, trying to understand what was going on.

"So, is someone going tell me what is going on?"

"Not here, it's not safe, especially with her around," Sakura said pointing toward the teacher's table at Umbridge.

"So when are you going to be telling me?"

"After dinner, I promise."

"Tell you what?" Ron asked sitting down.

"Nothing," Sakura said not looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sakura said again, she really didn't like Ron, even when they first met.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Okay, so Hermione by any chance are you done your Transfiguration homework?"

"Yes, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well…uh…I need to look at your notes."

"I thought you said you were done?"

"Well I've been busy with…"

"Don't even try it, we all know that won't work."

"Fine, I haven't been able to get it. Better?"

"Yes, I'll help you when I can."

"Hey Hermione, we're heading out now, coming?"

"Yeah sure, wait up."

Everyone got up from the benches and headed out of the Great Hall with Fred and George right behind them. Everyone headed down to the classroom where the potion was. Sakura shut the door to the room and turned to face them once they got there.

"Okay, just to bring Hermione up to speed, what's going on it we're making a potion to turn the entire school into Cat people. I don't know if your still a little freaked about it from second year or not, but yeah, so do you still want to help make the potion?"

"Yeah sure, not a problem."

"Cool, this is going to work out so well."

"Hey, we have a plan as well," Fred said.

"What is it?"

"Think fireworks," Fred said. George went into explained how they were going to set it up.

"That would be excellent."

As everyone was standing there trying to work out the ideas, there was a knock on the door, everyone froze with fear and stared at the door. When the knock came again, it was as a password. Jet walked over to the door to cautiously open it to see Elisha standing there.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jet asked the distraught friend. She was same age as Jet and her sisters. She had black shoulder length hair, and one annoyed attitude. She was wearing her usual black jeans, with a dark blue tank top with a black jacket over top.

"Oh nothing, not if you count getting into shit because of Umbridge, she gave me a detention for swearing with my friends, so yeah I'm a little pissed off."

"Okay, come on in."

Elisha stepped into the classroom and Jet closed the door behind her and went to join the group with Elisha. Sakura filled Elisha in when she looked around with a confused look.

"So uh Jet, by any chance do you have a spell that I can cast on Umbridge?"

"Yeah, well actually I've about at least three or four you can use," Jet replied.

"Awesome, this should really work to our advantage on this."

"You think, okay, come on we better get going, I don't people to get suspicious," Sakura said looking at her watch.

"Okay, let's get going."

Everyone left the classroom, cautiously heading down the hall to the Gryffindor common room. Once there, everyone headed inside the room, half of them retreating up to their rooms for sleep while some of others remained down in the common room to work on any homework or just relaxing in front of the fire.


	3. Welcome to the cat life

**A/N: Okay, there was some confusion in the last two chapters, just a heads up on what's going on, for anyone who is wondering about Ivy and Jet being pregnant, there was a spell that she found in a magic book she owns, and it actually works, its a blessing for the two girls as well. Another thing, the teachers aren't really worried about Jet being pregnant, as long as she doesn't skip too much classes. As for the sisters, Jet has 5, Rowan, Natalie, Celeste, Drisana, and Galatea. Her friends are Aleta, Jessylen, Carmen, Emma and Misty, as well as Sakura who is permanetly a catgirl, Elisha who lives in the same house as Jet and her sisters outside of Hogwarts, and Kayla, Kasey and Alex who are in Slytherin, but best friends with Jet, and just like Elisha, live in the same house.**

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except my oc ones, the ones I named up top, I also appreciate the comments, especially from Calypphire, who just adores cats. Another little thing, Sakura is my friends Elycia's character, she allowed me to do something like this, so yeah, if anyone has any other questions, don't be afraid to write to me.

Chapter 3- Welcome to the cat life

The following morning however, excitement came around the little group of people who were in the group that was doing the potions. This was the day the potion was to be made. So treating it like a regular day and not getting people suspicious, everyone got ready and headed in the classes when it was time. No one breathed a word to anyone about it. Jet and her sisters were barely taking at all, just in case something slipped.

The entire day, everyone wanted the classes to be over so they could get the potion made. Jet and Isla were getting really excited about getting through the day. They wanted to get the spells and potion made and set out through the entire school.

Just as classes were getting boring, Jet had to remind herself that it was going to get more interesting tonight. No one wanted to be in classes for to long, and no one wanted to get any detentions, so they knew to piss off any teachers.

By the time dinner rolled by, Jet and her friends went into the Great Hall for a quick meal before going into the classroom. Jet could barely eat, in fear of something coming up from the excitement.

"Okay, come on, let's go, there's a lot to do tonight," Sakura whispered to her friends.

Everyone left the Great Hall and headed to the classroom. After turning another corner, they were standing outside of the classroom. Carefully everyone headed inside and stood in a small circle after Sakura shut the door and joined them.

"This is what's going to happen, tonight before midnight, we'll make the potion and get it all set out in the water pipes."

"I got the map from Harry last night, I think he got a little suspicious though."

"Okay, great, now we have an idea of where the pipes are."

"Yeah, so meet here after the DA meeting to get ready, okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

Once out of the classroom, everyone headed down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room to hang out before heading to the meeting. Along the way, Jet saw three of her friends who lived in her house at home. They were in Slytherin, the one had black shoulder length hair light blue eyes and a pale complexion, and her name was Kayla. The second one had brown elbow length hair with midnight blue eyes; with a light tan complexion her name was Kasey. The third one had blue streaked hair; with midnight red eyes her name was Alex.

"Hey Kayla, what's going on? You look livid."

"Draco is just pissing us off, he keeps talking about you like putting you down or whatever, it's really annoying," Kayla said.

"Okay, how about you help us tonight, get some revenge," Jet replied.

"Sounds wicked," the three said.

"So where you heading?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you going to the meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Why don't you come with us to the Gryffindor common room."

"Sure, let's go."

So everyone headed into the Gryffindor common room before heading to the Room of Requirement later at seven thirty or so. When everyone was inside, the girl's sat around the fire on the couches or just on the floor.

There were conversations going on through the entire room. Jet and her group were talking about whatever was on their minds. This was just not one of those days that they wanted to do anything it was so boring. By the time that seven thirty rolled around, everyone headed down to the Room of Requirement. They all just headed down there just casually like they were going for a walk.

When they were there, everyone else was already assembled in the room and Harry was explaining what they were suppose to be doing (which was producing Patronuses). Everyone was having fun with this. Jet was really enjoying, she had produced a silver horse through the room after an hour had passed by.

While everyone kept working on their Patronuses, the door opened when the last Patronuse was sent out and disappeared into the darkness. No one knew what was going on, but when Jet heard the voice, she instantly knew it was Dobby.

After Harry was finished talking to him he had a startled look in his arms. He looked around the group assembled there and had the look of shock.

"What are you waiting for? Run!"

With that, everyone dashed for the door, Jet grabbed hold of Isla's hand and Kayla's arm and dragged them out of the room. Jet was pushing her way through, apologizing once in a while, and saying that she needed to go first.

Once in the hall, the three women dashed down the hall opposite the direction the others were going. Well that was what everyone was doing. Their breathing became heavy and going into rasps. By the time they were at least three corridors away from the Room of Requirement, the three stopped and began to catch their breaths.

"Oh god, I can't breath."

"Wow, we have to go back to doing our exercises again."

"You think?"

"I hope the others are okay."

"They probably are."

"Well, you aren't," a voice said not ten feet away. Standing there was two Slytherins, both a year older then them.

"Crap."

"Isla, Kayla you two are to be immediately head back to you're houses, and Jet you are to head up to Professor Dumbledore's office."

"No, Jet, I'm going with you," Isla said.

"I so don't want to go back there," Kayla said.

"Look just go okay, Kayla go with them, you'll be fine," Jet said to the distressed Kayla, her face was all confused and pleading. "And Isla, just head back to the common room, I'll be fine so will you," Jet gave a wink to each of them.

Both understood and headed off in the different directions, while Jet shrugged off the girl Slytherin saying she could go on her own and just disappeared from the hall. Seconds later she was standing outside the door to Professor Dumbledore's office. She took a deep breath before stepping inside. She stood beside Harry was looking livid.

"Hey see you got caught too," Jet thought to Harry.

"Yeah, I got caught when everyone else ran," Harry responded. Neither of them made eye contact through the entire conversation.

Inside the office was the Minister, Percy, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and another person that Jet didn't recognize, as well as Dumbledore himself, and Professor McGonagall. The Minister began to ask Harry and Jet a series of questions about what was going on of why they were there. Both of them kept to the same story, making sure that nothing of the truth slipped out. Jet also realized that Harry kept looking over at Dumbledore and she followed his gaze to see that Dumbledore was giving the carpet a series of winks and nods.

Without showing it on her face, she was smiling on the inside, knowing that she was really pissing off the Minister. After what happened last year when he decided to become an ass, she never could respect afterwards.

After a bit, Professor Umbridge said that she had an informant that could explain more about what was going on. Everyone was silent after that; Jet had gone into her own little world. She was seeing everything almost from another person. She stood on top of a hill, she was with someone else, a friend, it was a girl, she had black, barely shoulder length hair, black clothing, and veins on her face. Jet's eyes went wide when she realized it was Lynn. Something wasn't right, why would she be seeing everything from here, and Lynn would never get like this unless…

"Oh no, not again," Jet whispered.

Jet watched the scene that was playing around her. Another friend, it was Peter, Lynn kept throwing attacks at him, which she got the backlash of. On her arms and her face. This was a first time that something like this happened before.

Jet snapped out of it when seven minutes passed by, when she looked down, the scars still lined her body. She gave an irritated sigh as she listened to the talking that was going on. She wished that she were still in her own little world so that she didn't have to listen to anything.

After a little bit, Percy ran out of the office with a statement that was just said. Jet had to contain herself from doing something stupid. Taking a quick look at her watch, she saw that it was quarter to eleven already. She needed to get to the room to work on the potion.

While the talking progressed, the Minister, Umbridge, Shaklebolt, the man named Dawlish, went to take on Dumbledore to take him to the Azkaban. That was when the fighting began to unleash. The only thing Jet remembered after seeing silver light fly across the office was being taken down to the ground. It wasn't by a hand it was by being tripped.

"Ow, that hurt."

The battle continued on for quiet a while; Jet remained on her back in somewhat of pain. After a little while, the dust began to settle. Jet slowly sat up while Dumbledore was talking with Professor McGonagall. He explained what was going on. Jet only half heard what was going on.

After Dumbledore left the school, Fudge, and the others began to wake up. Fudge was furious that Dumbledore had just vanished into thin air. After Shacklebolt, Dawlish, and Umbridge left the room. Fudge hesitated, the got slowly to his feet, brushing dust from his front. There was a long and painful silence.

"Well, Minerva," said Fudge nastily, straightening his torn shirtsleeve, "I'm afraid this is the end of your friends Dumbledore."

"You think so, do you?" said Professor McGonagall scornfully.

Fudge seemed not to hear her. He was looking around at the wrecked office. A few of the portraits hissed at him, one or two even made rude hand gestures. Jet held her hand to her mouth as she tried to stifle in a laugh.

"You'd better get those two off to bed," said Fudge, looking back at Professor McGonagall with a dismissive nod towards Harry, Jet and Marietta.

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but marched Harry and Marietta to the door. Down the stairs they went. Jet knew that they would be going near the room that everyone was waiting.

While they were heading down the hall, they had gotten further down the hall, Jet turned to Professor McGonagall.

"Um…Professor, I really have to go to the bathroom and I can't hold it, I need to go now."

"Fine, go, but go straight to the Gryffindor house right after, do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jet walked down the hall like she had to go the bathroom, and when she was out of eyesight, she ran down the hall, all the way to the room. It took her two minutes to get there. Once there, she closed the door to see the others looking bored.

"Sorry guys, they were talking."

"Doesn't matter, right now, we need to start making the potion."

"Okay, so Hermione, you got the instructions, you going to be okay to get this done?"

"Yep, should be done in twenty minutes."

"Cool."

While Hermione began to make the potion, Jet stood beside her, helping by giving her the ingredients that were needed for the potion, while the others stood in the group discussing what was to be done. Jet and Hermione were barely listening to the conversation, they had to get the potion done right.

"All right, so we are looking at one sprig of catnip," Hermione said as she started to stir the potion. Jet picked up the sprig of catnip and handed it to Hermione who dropped it into the cauldron and watched it sizzle. Hermione kept telling Jet what she needed for the potion while she kept stirring it.

After the third ingredient was added into the cauldron was Hermione started to stir the potion clockwise five times before Jet added in the three drops of fresh milk into the mix. Everything was working out so well. In the matter minutes, they would have a potion set for later.

After twenty minutes passed on the dot, Hermione finished making the potion. She gave it one more stir before joining the group for the next plan to come together. Sakura waited for everyone to settle down before she started to talk.

"Okay, we mainly have seven groups, not all of them are going to be used tonight. In the first group is the one that would be going up to the water pipes; thanks to Hermione we have the map to help us out. In that group are Jet, Misty, Isla, and Carmen. The second group is the Lemonade people, who are Galatea, Drisana, and I; we'll be making the potion and having it ready for tomorrow. In the third group consists of the pumpkin juice, and in that group are Aleta, Celeste, and Kayla. Now, for Hermione, Fred, and George, you three don't really have to help with this, you already been a great help already, so I'm not sure if you want to help or not," Sakura explained.

"No that's okay, I think we did do enough, you guys can do the rest without us," Hermione said looking over at the twins, who just shrugged.

"Okay, now the last three groups are the spell groups which are Elisha, Alex, and Kasey and the last group which won't be tomorrow will be the servers for the lemonade, consist of Emma, Jessylen, Rowan, and Natalie. Got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone said together.

"All right, hands in," Sakura said. Everyone brought in their hands one on top of the other. "One…two…three…Cats rule!" Everyone cheered as they raised their hands in triumphant.

As everyone got what they needed from the potion, which was surprisingly a lot from such a little thing, everyone went their ways. Jet's group headed down the hall leading to the pipes, while Sakura's group, and Aleta's group headed down into the kitchens. Finally, Fred, George, Hermione, Elisha and her group, and Emma and her group headed up to the dormitories.

Heading down the hallway, Carmen held the map in front of her as she walked telling them the way to the pipes. Both Jet and Misty were carrying the buckets of potion behind Emma trying to keep up with her. There was one more turn down the corridor, up a flight of stairs and turning to the right before they finally got to the room where all the pipes were.

After making sure no one was around, Jet and Misty sat the bucket's down on the ground while Isla opened the pipes. Emma and Carmen went to stand outside the hallway as look out. Jet looked at her watch, they had ten minutes yet before they had to put the potion into the pipes.

Down in the kitchen, Sakura and her group plus with Aleta and her group just got into the kitchen and went over to the tables to prepare for their assignments. Even though they were supposed to start for another little while, it would probably wise to get everything gathered right away.

Galatea went to retrieve the container that would soon hold the lemonade and the lemonade mix from the cupboard. When she returned Sakura sat a big bottle of water and the potion on the table. After Galatea put the mix into the container, they just stood there waiting.

Over at the other table, the other group was just finishing getting their stuff ready. Thanks to Kayla, she knew what they were to use, and two of the house elves already knew what was going on in the morning. So when that group was ready, both Drisana and Kayla went outside the kitchen as look outs while Sakura looked at her watch to see that they still had five minutes yet.

Up in the Gryffindor Common room, Elisha, and her group began to prepare for the spells that were to be done exactly at midnight. The other seven people had already retired up into their beds for a well-deserved sleep.

Elisha was beginning to collect candles from the room. There candles set up around the room, two sat on top of the fireplace mantle, others on tables and anywhere else. Elisha had set five on the floor in the shape of the pentagram. When everything was set up where it should be, Elisha grabbed the spells that she would be using and went to sit in the middle of the star.

"It's show time," Elisha sighed as she placed the papers on the ground in front of her and gave a sigh.

In the room where the pipes were, Jet and Misty poured the potion inside the passing water. A satisfied smile went through them as the last drops were emptied inside. When they were finished, Isla put the lid back on, and gave the two girls a high five for a job well done.

"Wow, now I can't wait to see the results tomorrow," Isla laughed.

"Me too, now let's get going, before Filch decides to come for his rounds."

The four girls left the room and headed down the hallway back to the Gryffindor Common room with the help of the map. With every step they took felt like a mile. Fear rushed through them every time they thought they heard a noise from behind them.

Down in the kitchen's, Sakura was just finishing adding the last of the potion into the lemonade and began to stir it well into the drink. At the other table, Aleta was doing the exact same thing. With the drinks, it would be a lot more risky for something bad to happen such not being to deluded.

After stirring it for the fifteenth time, both girls placed the containers into the fridge and made their way out of the kitchen and back up to the corridor's leading to the Gryffindor Common room.

Along the way there, everyone met up at once. Everyone jumped up when they bumped into one another. Everyone tried their hardest not to scream out loud, as to attract attention. When everyone was good to go, they made their way up the stairs that led to their common room.

Inside the room, Elisha was getting to the last of the four spells. Already she used curse, Lucifer's touch…A powerful Evil Hex, and 3 nights of hell…Candle spell. The last one that she was going to be using was Vanity Insanity, a curse for the vain. That was to be used on three people, Umbridge, Pansy, and Ashley.

Once the other groups entered the room, they could hear Elisha speaking the words clearly and calmly. When they got into the room, they stood beside Alex and Kasey who were to watch Elisha and make sure she didn't kill herself during the time.

"…The smell of stench is in the air

Around you now, you'll lose your hair

In your mind you'll go insane

Vanity is now your pain."

"I accept this now manifesting by the powers of the Deities that rule the Darkest of the Abyss…Lucifer, Belzebut, and Astarot. Aid me in my endeavours and carry out my wishes. So be it!"

Elisha picked up the mini cauldron and dumped the ashes into a small bag. She took a deep sigh as she just relaxed and thought about all the wickedness that she had inflicted on her victims. This was a glorious night.

When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at her friends who were smiling back at her. After stretching her arms, Elisha blew out the candles and put them away, while everyone headed up to their room for a good nights sleep.

The next morning, Emma and her group quickly got dressed at seven o'clock sharp and made their way down to the kitchen's to grab the lemonade container that was freshly made last night. Rowan carefully made her way into the kitchen, careful not to wake any of the house elves and went to the fridge and took out the container full of lemonade.

Once the girls had the lemonade everyone headed back up to the Great Hall and set up a small table by the door with the lemonade sitting there with plastic cups at the ready. Before anyone woke up, and got there, the girls began to drink down their share of the potion. There was no effects of it, no aftertaste everything was fine.

By quarter to eight, people started to come down. Quite a few of them had actually got a cup of lemonade and headed into the Great Hall, drinking the contents on their way. After five other people, Jet, and her friends came up to the table.

"Hey how's it going?" Jet asked staring at the half empty container.

"Not bad, people really seem to like the lemonade," Emma said.

"Anyone would," Sakura said standing next to Jet.

"Would you like to have some?"

"No thanks, I prefer the Pumpkin juice, I'm not into the lemonade."

Ten other people had also said the same thing and went to sit at the table. The others and accepted the lemonade before joining them. Before Jet reached for her cup, she saw a group of Slytherins heading right for them. Jet grabbed the cup and drank down the whole thing.

"Mmm, lemonade, one of the best things ever," Jet said staring right at them. The people in front were Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. Pansy seemed to be having some issues that morning.

"Yeah, I'll take one, hopefully something will help me this morning."

"Oh what's wrong Pansy, bad hair day?" Jet smirked.

"None of your damn business. Draco, you want one?"

"No thanks, anything from them I don't trust."

"Oh come on, it's good."

Draco gave one look at the lemonade and stared at Jet who was just smiling away. After a minute he just walked passed by them.

"Ingrate. Okay, have fun your four, I'm starving."

Jet headed into the Great Hall and walked down the aisle to sit with her friends. Isla and Elisha were already sitting there staring up at Professor Umbridge.

"What are we looking at?"

"Umbridge, she's gone crazy."

"She's already crazy."

"No, even more crazy, look," Elisha said pointing up at the teacher's table to Umbridge who was scratching at her arms at what looked like scabs.

"Nice."

Breakfast was the usual, loudness with talking, and people getting help with their revising from friends. Jet and her group of friends were sitting in their little group just talking and laughing about the effects of the potions that will occur later in the afternoon.

Classes seemed to be going by in a flash, just zooming to the afternoon, like something was going to happen. Well something that the rest of the school will be learning the hard way.

After Herbology, Jet and Isla were walking with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ernie Macmillan.

"Dumbledore will be back before long," said Ernie confidently on the way to the school after Harry explained what happened the other night. "They couldn't keep him away in our second year and they won't be able to this time. The Fat Friar told me -" he dropped his voice conspiratorially, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Jet, and Isla had to lean closer to him to hear "- that Umbridge tried to get back into his office last night after they'd searched the castle and grounds for him. Couldn't get passed the gargoyle. The Head's office has sealed itself against her," Ernie smirked. "Apparently, she had a right little tantrum."

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office," said Hermione viciously, as they walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall. "Lording it over all the other teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power-crazy old -"

"Now, do you really want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

Draco Malfoy had slid out from behind the door, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle. His pale, pointed face was alight with malice.

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," he drawled. Jet just rolled her eyes and grabbed Isla's hand ready to pull her out of there in matter of seconds.

"It's only teachers who can dock points from houses, Malfoy," said Ernie at once.

"Yeah, we're prefects, too, remember?" snarled Ron.

"I know prefects can't dock points, Weasel King," sneered Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad -"

"The what?" said Hermione sharply.

"The Inquisitorial Squad, Granger," said Malfoy, pointing towards tiny silver "I" on his robes just beneath his prefect badge. Malfoy went on to explain what the group was about, Isla and Jet weren't really interested in what he had to say; they were looking for a way in, but Malfoy and his cronies were blocking the way. After Draco was finished telling of this group Professor Umbridge picked out, he began to dock marks from Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ernie. Jet just rolled her eyes at the entire thing.

"Why don't you just get lost, Malfoy," sneered Jet, pulling Isla over to the clearing.

Ron pulled out his wand, but Hermione pushed it away, whispering, "Don't!"

"Wise move, Granger," breathed Malfoy. "New Head, new times … be good now, Potty … Weasel King …"

"What you're not going to dock us any points?" Jet smirked.

"Fine, ten points for being irritating," Malfoy said.

Jet looked over at the giant hourglass to see that no other stones had moved from the Gryffindor hourglass. Jet just scoffed as she turned to face Malfoy.

"You can't dock any points from me, only certain teachers can, so honestly, bite me," Jet said pulling Isla away from Malfoy and his crony.

"This really sucks, I can't believe that they actually docked points off from us."

"You noticed have yeah?" said Fred's voice from behind them.

"Yeah, this honestly sucks, okay, I am really pissed off, I'm ready to drop off the bomb," Jet sighed.

Harry told Fred what had happened when Malfoy came up with them. Fred and George both explained what had happened with Montague. Jet snickered. It served him right for messing with the twins. She couldn't wait for the potion to start taking effect.

Fred and George had left the small group after saying that phase one was about to begin. Jet just smiled and nodded at them. Fred and George disappeared and the others headed into the Great Hall. Jet and Isla went down the aisle to the Gryffindor table.

"So what time is the potion to be taking place?"

"Give it another five minutes or so, whenever Fred and George's fireworks go off, the potion should take effect."

"Sweet."

While everyone was eating, Jet couldn't help but begin to giggle uncontrollably at the thought of people turning into Cat people. Of course, it didn't take that long for that to happen. Fifteen minutes passed by, and the floor began to shake as fireworks began to go off.

"I'm going to find them, I got to see this up close."

"I'm coming with you then," Isla said.

The two girls headed out of the Great Hall and ran to the floor where Fred and George had set up their fireworks. Firecrackers whooshed by Jet and Isla's head. Professor Umbridge and Filch ran passed her. They ran toward the closes door behind a tapestry and slipped through it to find Fred, George, and Harry laughing crazily.

"I'm very impressed."

"Yes, excellent job," Isla said agreeing with Jet.

After twenty minutes, everyone left the place, and headed to their classes. Along the way Jet and Isla saw four people already show signs of becoming cats. Tails began to sprout from their ends and cat ears began to form.

"Okay, this is just to funny," Jet laughed.

During their next class, which was Transfiguration class, Jet saw all the students of her year begin to turn into cats. For some unknown reason, they kept staring at her, for she was the one who had turned into full cat before them. She was like a white tiger; her paws were pure white with black strips. Her tail that sprouted only mere minutes ago was the same thing.

"Wow, you look even more cute."

"Why thank you, so much, so do you."

The class went on a standstill as everyone took in each other compliments, laughing with them as they moved their tails. Professor McGonagall looked really surprised when she noticed that she too became a cat. The entire class just burst into laughter to see her like that.

Mid way through their class, a stray firework flew into the class and exploded with loud bangs and exhaling flame. Professor McGonagall asked Lavender is she would kindly go tell Umbridge what was going on. It hadn't been ten minutes when Lavender returned with Professor Umbridge, the class had went silent when she entered the class when they all saw her. Slowly, everyone began to break out with laughter when they saw her.

Now, side from her fat, toady look, the cat look just made her even more hysterical. Five girls in the front of the class were laughing so hard; they fell off their chairs from laughing so hard. Jet and Isla both had tears rolling down their cheeks for laughing so hard. The only laughter that could be heard most of all was Sakura's; it had now turned into a wheeze of laughter. Now to describe Professor Umbridge, on top of her mousy hair, were two pointy tawny coloured cat ears. From her dress was a tawny coloured tail. She had the look of a lion to her.

"O.M.G. I can't breathe, my ribs are killing me, oh, mercy," Jet gasped as she calmed down her laughter when Umbridge walked into the room.

The rest of the afternoon was just filled with laughter; the entire teacher's had his or her own little cat details, it was too funny for words. As well, Sakura had to go around with scissors in her hands cutting holes in guys' pants so they could poke their tails out. After she was done cutting the students pants she had to start on the teacher's pants. Sakura lost it when she came around to Snape. She could hardly do it, she just hightailed it out of there.

As for the small group who put the whole cat thing into action were still walking around the corridors in search of Sakura, and Luna. Luna had promised that she would help them with something later on. Everyone looked everywhere for them.

Outside on the stands at the Quidditch pitch, Sakura sat on the benches; she sat posed with her sketchbook on her knee. She was already drawing a picture of a person on a broom. So far, it wasn't fully shown who it was, but on the field, just hovering in the middle of the pitch was a blonde hair, tawny coloured ears and tail was Luna Lovegood. She looked even more adorable, just sitting on the broom, with her left leg perched on the handle, with her right leg dangling on the side. Her eyes were closed, almost like she was listening to something.

Jet and Isla made their way up the stairs to the benches where Sakura sat still sketching Luna. Their footsteps were really quiet as well as soft, so Sakura had no idea that they were there. Jet sat on Sakura left side while Isla on Sakura's right, both glancing at the almost complete picture of Luna.

"Wow, that is so cool, she looks even more prettier than ever," Jet said.

"Whoa, where the hell did you two come from? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sakura gasped.

"Sorry, we we're trying to find the two of you, and the only place that we didn't look yet was here," Jet explained.

"What about the others?"

"Around somewhere, we lost them when we decided to head over here," Isla said.

Luna opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times before she saw her friends sitting on the bench in front of her. With a smile, Luna sat side saddled on the broom and flew over to the three girls.

"Hey Jet, Isla."

"Hey Luna, don't you look cute as a cat girl, especially in the drawing," Jet said hugging Luna.

"Aw, you think so?"

"Know so."

"So Sakura, having fun cutting holes in the guys pants?"

"Shut up," Sakura laughed. "We're going to need to redo the entire uniforms, I think Queenie and Kayla would be up for it, you know, making everything a little bit more stylish, and a lot more comforting to the guys."

"That would be so cool, I want to be first for that," Isla excitedly.

"Yeah, and me too please," Luna said in her usual dreamy voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Okay, here's the thing it has been over a year since I even went near this story. For anyone who still reads this story I'm letting you know that I'll be rewriting it later on to improve it. Please stay tune and tell me what you think. Thank you for your time. Love.


End file.
